


Special Topics in Demonology (A): Vampire Basics

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Community101 kink meme, based on the prompt, "Jeff/Annie, Annie is a Slayer, Jeff is her Watcher and they were both never much for the rules."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Topics in Demonology (A): Vampire Basics

**Author's Note:**

> For mood music, check out mine ("Love You Down") and/or rashaka's ("Jeff/Annie Sexy Fanmix (NBC Community)") songza playlist based around sexy Jeff/Annie songs - they're essentially the same but we added our own recs compiled from a milady_milord post. Uh, you'll see what I mean.

“Je-eff!  I don’t have time to train today.  I have a Bio test to study for.”  Annie’s tone was bordering on a whine causing Jeff to roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, Annie, I don’t want to train either but guess what?  Out there, your karate class isn’t going to be enough to take on the vampires and demons.”  He delivered the same explanation he did every time she attempted to blow off training for studying.  “Look, can’t you just think of this as a different type of studying?  _The most important type of studying_?”  If his impatience hadn’t been obvious before, it definitely was now.

 

“Ugh, fine, Jeff.  I’ll just blow off my study group and train instead!  I’ll just blow _ev-ery_ thing off!”  Annie stomped over to her bag and dug through it to find her workout clothes.  He sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling before his head dropped to his chest.

 

“I’m in your study group, Annie, so you know, if it’s any consolation, you aren’t blowing me-“  His argument was cut short by Annie’s sharp ‘uhyuh’ noise.  His gaze flicked up to her to see she had already changed into yoga capris and a fitted tanktop.

 

“That’s your best argument?  How exactly did you end up working for Wolfram & Hart again?  I thought they liked _skilled_ lawyers.”  Jeff’s eyebrows raised dramatically having been unprepared for the personal attack.

 

“Wow, Annie.  Way to get personal.  I have a lot of skills that Wolfram & Hart appreciated.  Not the least of which was my ability to handle snotty and delicate clients.”  His smile wasn’t particularly nice as he continued.  “My mouth was only one of my many assets unlike you, the girl who can’t fight or argue her way out of a paper bag, ro-bot de-ba-ter.”  Annie’s indignant gasp let him know he had hit the mark with that one.

 

“My oral skills have improved greatly, I’ll have you know!  You, Jeff Winger, do _not_ get to question that.”  Annie made her way back to him, poking her finger into his chest.  He eyed her dismissively.

 

“Why not, Annie?  Afraid you can’t handle me?”  Her eyes were getting wider and, he noted, that special brand of misplaced intensity that only Annie had was rising in the blue depths.

 

“Oh, you think I can’t handle you, Jeff?  You’re wrong.  You are _so_ wrong.  You’re not even half the size of my usual foes.”  She wasn’t quite certain what exactly they were even arguing about anymore but she knew that winning was important.  Jeff pulled the Watcher card whenever he got a chance and she usually caved but not this time.

 

“I don’t need size on my side, Annie.  I can do more with what I’ve got than any of those guys.”  Jeff’s words were confident, verging on cocky, but he couldn’t help wanting to twist the knife just a little.  He leaned in closer.  “I know you.  I know your weaknesses.”

 

“Oh?  You can do more with less?  Hmm.  That worked out really well for your law career, didn’t it?”  Annie’s mouth dropped open and she covered it delicately with her hand, faking a gasp.  Jeff saw red.

 

“You precocious little bitch!”  He grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the wall.  She dangled there for a second before wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening them almost painfully.  She slammed her upper body into his with force and he stumbled back, Annie dropping to the floor.  She swept his legs out from underneath him and he hit the ground.  She was on him in seconds, pinning his arms.

 

“I think this means I won.”  She leaned down to whisper the words into his ear and the gloating reinvigorated his desire to win.  He flipped them over and held her down with his body weight, knowing he had to do something fast.  So he kissed her.

 

Her hands came up to his shoulders and he half-expected her to throw him across the room.  The other half hoped she would pull him in closer.  He figured it was a reasonable compromise that she slammed him onto the ground and straddled him, mouths still firmly attached.  It wasn’t until he felt her palms graze his bare nipples and his hips jerked up in response that Jeff realized she had been busy undoing the buttons of his shirt while his mind caught up with his body.  Her hands skated across his abdomen and didn’t even hesitate at his fly, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper quickly.

 

“Didn’t you say something about me not blowing you earlier?”  Her smile was coquettish as her eyes blinked demurely.  It remained sly as her tone turned condescending.  “Guess that’s just another thing you were wrong about.”    Jeff opened his mouth to respond but only a grunt emerged as her lips descended on his cock.  She took him in deep, her tongue swirling around his head and continuing to draw lazily along his shaft.  Jeff couldn’t help but distantly catalogue that her muscle control had to be amazing to accomplish the kind of blow job she was giving.  He felt her begin deep throating him and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking once, twice.  She didn’t stop, she didn’t draw back, simply held steady around him.

 

When she finally drew back, somewhere in the back of his mind, Jeff noted that she had deep throated him without stopping for over a minute.  Intense muscle control and an ability to hold her breath far longer than was normal.  He tucked the information away wondering how he could develop those abilities in a defensive capacity to supplement her Slaying.  The majority of his attention, however, remained intently focused on the incredible blowjob Annie was giving him.  Jeff wondered how embarrassing it would really be if he came less than five minutes into the most inhumanly amazing oral he’d ever received?  Annie was young; it wasn’t like she the college boys she’d been dating up to this point had particularly impressive staying power.  And really, using her Slayer abilities for oral sex wasn’t exactly the purpose for which they were intended, now were they?

 

His internal dilemma was temporarily shelved when Annie pulled her mouth away from him, moving up to straddle his legs more firmly.  She drew a finger teasingly over his balls.

 

“Hmm.  I think…  I do believe that this means I won.”  She shrugged prettily and Jeff narrowed his eyes.  Ignoring his cock throbbing between them, he leaned forward and sucked roughly on one of her cloth-covered puckered nipples.  Startled at the unexpected gesture, he pressed his fingers between her legs, stroking her pussy through the thin yoga pants.  He shuddered slightly at the feel of the damp heat emanating through the fabric.  Annie’s hips shifted closer to his and he slipped his free hand from her hip into her panties.  He found her wet and warm.  Her pliant body easily followed his gentle push on to her back and he eased her pants down to allow himself a little more dexterity.

 

Jeff watched Annie lying on the floor, cheeks flushed, legs splayed, and couldn’t decide if he wanted to bury his face in her pussy or her heaving cleavage.  Her hand moved to cover the one he had between her legs and he shook his head slightly as if to clear it, decision made.  He moved her hand away from his, tucking both under her back and leaned down to taste her, hands pulling her tanktop and bra out of the way to play with her breasts.

 

He swirled his tongue around the nerves at her entrance, feeling her walls contract around nothing.  He slid his tongue up, flicking lightly at her clit before laying it flat in a long stroke that her thighs tensing around him.  He sucked hard at her clit for a brief moment and her thighs tightened enough to cause a slight ache.  He moved a little lower, tongue tracing at her opening again and he smiled at the feel of her hips thrusting faintly against his face.  He stabbed his tongue against her opening repeatedly, simulating penetration, and then Annie’s hands suddenly weren’t where he’d left them.  Rather, they were hauling him up to face her.

 

“If you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me.”  His cock was resting between her legs and he rocked against her even as he spoke.

 

“Annie, I’m your Watcher.”  She released a breathy moan that nearly had coming right then.

 

“Oh, and what we’ve been doing so far is totally within the guidelines?”  He glared at her.

 

“No, Annie, it isn’t, but it doesn’t have to go any further…  It shouldn’t go any further.  You’re young and you’re my Slayer!”  She rolled her eyes.

 

“You aren’t exactly old, Jeff.  Besides, you’re my Watcher.  Aren’t you supposed to teach me things?”  Her hips shifted against his and he groaned at the sensation.  “Or do you only like to watch me?”  Her hand slipped down between them and Jeff’s eyes followed unwillingly.

 

“Fuck, Annie.  How am I going to explain this?”  He felt her hand brush against his cock as her fingers teased her clit.

 

“How did you explain making out with me twice before?”  Her drew her leg up alongside his hip and he settled more firmly against her. 

 

“Are you sure you want to go into Health Administration, Annie?  You’d make a damn good lawyer.”  She smiled at him.

 

“Well, then, let me present my closing arguments, counselor.  The Watcher’s Council is in England.  This is Greendale, Jeff, we can do whatever we want.  Besides, you were a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart.  Weren’t the rules just made for you to break anyway?”  Jeff didn’t bother with an answer, biting gently at her breast instead.  He ground his erection against Annie’s centre more intently and the answering roll of her hips was enough for to cement his decision.  He pushed into her in one quick motion and felt her walls fluttering around him.  He groaned.  Annie drew his face down to hers and kissed him hard.  He could still taste himself on her tongue.

 

They moved against each other and Jeff manipulated her clit, alternating motions to prolong the sensations for her.  His lips and mouth he kept occupied with her breasts, desperate to give her as much stimulation as possible.  The reality was that Jeff wasn’t quite in his prime anymore and between Annie’s youth and her Slayer stamina, Jeff wanted to get her orgasm as close as possible because he sincerely doubted his ability to hold on much longer himself.  Leaving the Slayer unsatisfied was just not an option.  It was the Winger guarantee.

 

“Do you like that, Annie?”  He sucked the very tip, the tightened little bud, of her nipple hard.  “Or maybe,” the thought was just occurring to him, “As the Slayer, you like it a little rougher?”  He bit down gently, then with increasing pressure, and he felt her walls clench around him.  “Which is it, Annie?  Do you like it when I talk or do you like it when I make it hurt so good?”  She moaned.  “Maybe it’s both?”  He pinched roughly at her clit.  Her breathy gasps came faster.

 

“You still haven’t answered, babe.  Is it that you like my hard cock moving inside of you?”  Her hips pushed up against his and her eyes slid shut.  “I can’t help but think it’s both.”  He wrapped her hair around his hand, pulling her head back to expose her neck.  He bit down, suddenly understanding the allure of being a willing blood bag for vamps.  “Did you know,” he kissed his way to her breast.  “That I have never felt anything like your pussy before?”  He swiveled his hips.

 

“Oh God, Jeff.  Fuck me harder, please.” 

 

“You know, Annie, you were supposed to be training.  I don’t see why I’m the one doing all the work.”  He rolled them over so she was on top.  She watched him as she adjusted to the new position, feeling like he was inside her deeper now.  She stretched out on top of him, planting her hands on his shoulders.  Her breasts hovered over his face and Jeff took the opportunity to play with them, holding first one breast steady to kiss and suckle and then the other.  Annie sighed and then began moving, slowly at first and then picking up speed.  Within seconds, she was propelling herself up and down, fucking herself on his cock with far more speed and strength than anything Jeff could’ve managed.

 

One of her hands moved from his shoulder to her clit and she touched herself as she unabashedly rode him.  Annie on top while Jeff worked her breasts seemed to be the magic combination.  Jeff grunted as he felt his orgasm, so long in the making, wash over him.  His hands, his mouth, clamped down on Annie’s tits with more force than would have been preferable for most people but it likely wasn’t coincidence that Annie came hard a moment later, milking his cock for all Jeff was worth.

 

Coming down from his post-orgasmic haze, Jeff soothed the reddened bite marks on Annie’s breast with his tongue, fondling both tenderly.  Annie rode out her aftershocks, whimpering slightly at the stimulation, shaking on top of Jeff.  She opened her eyes to meet his and the first thing that popped into his head made it out of his mouth without forethought.

 

“It’s probably safe to say that you can skip your warm-up today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a tiny bit extra to this fic partially because I'm terrible at endings and partially because I had more fun than I expected with this AU. Let me know what you think?


End file.
